


Irresistible.

by stellarlies



Series: Hidehaise week [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Look at this dorks omg I love them, M/M, Romance, a little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise is curious about what music Hide is listening. But the real important thing was just sharing stuffs with him.. </p><p>Day 3: Sharing Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so easy on that. Any revision is welcomed though. :D

Haise and Hide were spending some quality time together, as always. Quality time together meant, usually, if it weren't sex, Haise reading a book and Hide's head on his lap, hearing music, hands gripped together even if that was unconfortable for Haise at reading. _Come to think of, I'm spending too much time here_ , Haise thought while blushing. He had even sleept there for half of week, being that day four days. Their relationship was moving at a nice pace though, they had some months dating. His mind seemed to wandering a lot on his boyfriend's face, and not just because how cute it was, he still believed he knew him from before, something just told him so, but taking aside some pensives looks Hide gave him, the man didn't seemed to display that he knew him. The guy in his interior was really quiet lately, as his job, the only time when he bothered him was on sex, but he didn't really said something more like... he just made unconfortable sounds that distracted him on what he was doing, which it was not precisely good, but he could live with it.

Some part of him wanted to ask Hide about it, about if he trully knew him before, but he was still fearful of the answers. So he decided to leave it like that. 

"Hey! Cuuuutie! Why you have that face?" Hide asked touching his face with his hands, always so intuitive, Haise thought.

"Leave me!" He said joking, placing the book that, why to lie himself, he wasn't reading, on a little table and looked at him, his eyes lidded. "You're such a mess. I'm ok I was just... thinking... in something. Not important. What are you listen to?" Haise asked wanting to change the conversation. Hide just smiled and sitted up, taking an earphone off, getting close to his boyfriend. Haise just knew what he was thinking, so he got closed to him. Hide kissed him deeply, romantic and sweet, dominant but not forcefull, his lips were soft and playfull, he felt he could melt at the touch. Hide was so gentle with him, one of his hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck, Haise pulling his shirt as a reflex, placing a hand on his leg, trying to get closer to each other.

He suddenly felt a earphone on his ear, a really loud music sounding, English music, of course.  

"It's a really nice sound, though I can't understand a thing. What is it?" Hide's fascination for music on English was something he didn't quite got, but he had to admit it was a nice beat, interesting really. 

"It's this band I recently found out, Fall out boy, y'know, the ones who made the soundtrack for that movie, Big Hero 6?"

Haise just giggled, Hide was really shameless toward his attachment to Disney, it was querky but cute. Hide saw the expression on Haise and flip his finger on his forehead. "Don't laugh at me! Aren't you saserious or something?" The man said hugging him and placing his head on Haise's chest. Haise couldn't thought on any pun to answer, so he just laughed and asked the name of the song.

"It's called Irresistible. I really like it, it reminds me of things. Do you like it?" Hide said while accomodating to kiss Haise's neck. His lips weren't shy, he knew every inch of skin of the man beneth him, and he knew exactly what places were of his like, so he just time dragged his tongue on some places, gaining quivers of his boyfriend.

"I still can't understand a word, but sounds nice." Stretching his neck so Hide could have more place to move, whimpering a little bit, he said. "This sound is strong, though, no more of that  _Lady Gaga_?" His hand carresing Hide's blond locks. Biting his neck, softly, he answered:

"If I ever stop hearing Lady Gaga is because I died, Sasaki". 

Haise giggled, because Hide sounded so serios on that, his eyes closing because he was so confortable that slumber was coming at him. "You mean you'll hi _die_ ".

"That's the lamest pun you could think off Haise and that's a lot for you. Now do the right thing and ask forgiveness to Kami-sama". 

Haise just giggled again, huging Hide tighter, and for his eyes, he could tell he was fighting to be concious just like him "You don't really believe that. You know I'm cool. You'll like to take a nap?"

Hide growled and placed his face deeper on his neck, still kissing him softly, and the caressing of his lips on his neck went slower and slower till stopped, and Haise was already in dreamland when that, Hide's touch so kind that made him sleep, that English music working as a lullaby. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart with the hidie, in the end I laughed a lot and placed it here. Like it's not mine, and it was just a sentence, I don't think it counts as sharing silly puns promtp. xD
> 
> This is the shortest one I wrote, I hope I can change that for tomorrow, I'm just making them by every day, because that way I die a little bit while I'm having fun about it. :)
> 
> xD See you! ;)


End file.
